The present invention relates to a golf platform and, more particularly, to a tiltable golf platform.
Golf practice tees and driving ranges offer a golfer an opportunity to practice and develop golfing skills. Practice tees are flat, horizontal surfaces on which the golfer stands and from which the golfer strikes the golf ball. Skills acquired at the practice tee or driving range are then applied on a golf course. Unlike the practice tee, the golf course includes a variety of terrain and a golf ball can come to rest on the course in a position other than a flat, horizontal playing surface. It is not uncommon for a golf fairway, rough, or sand trap to include mounds, hills, and depressions that challenge the golfer and that can require the golfer to strike the golf ball from other than a flat, horizontal surface.
Many golfers practice swinging a golf club at a driving range, where they may repeatedly strike a golf ball while standing in the same location. Because the golfer is standing in the same location, the ground at the player""s feet is always the same level as the golf ball. The golfer is therefore unable to practice swinging on surfaces with various slopes. As noted above, because golf courses have hills or sloped areas, which generally increase the difficulty of the game, it is desirable for golfers to practice on a surface that simulates the terrain of an actual golf course. Inclined surfaces available at practice range will permit the golfer to vary her swing throughout the practice session and, therefore, make improved progress during practice.
Tiltable golf platforms are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,111, issued to Froelich, describes a golf practice device that includes a platform on which a tiltable practice surface is connected to a base structure by a universal joint. The design described in the Froelich patent utilizes a pair of actuators operatively connected to both the base structure and the practice surface, so that movement of the actuator piston lifts the platform at an angle inclined to the ground. The actuators are directly mounted to the base structure and the practice surface by a pair of spherical bearings. The Froelich patent also describes a spherically shaped cowling that cooperates with a cylindrically shaped shroud to completely enclose the underside of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,875, issued to Mason et al., describes a golf practice apparatus which has a platform connected to a centrally located actuator. The platform has a plurality of hinge elements that become aligned with corresponding hinge elements of a base member. The platform is rotated to an inclined position by inserting a pin through the hinge elements on one side of the platform and then moving the actuator piston in an upward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,684, issued to Benilan, describes a golf practice apparatus which has a base stand connected to a tiltable platform by a vertically positioned post and an annular member attached to the platform. The platform also includes two actuating jacks forming support and articulation elements. The platform in Benilan provides a structure that allows the support of a person while being relatively simple in construction and lightweight.
Although the above-described designs relate to a golf practice platform that allows one to practice at various angles, these designs suffer from various drawbacks. Included among these deficiencies is the general insufficiency of these devices to provide sufficient strength and stability to effectively support a golfer""s weight. The previously designed platforms fail to provide stability when there is an increased amount of weight, such as the weight of two individuals, on the platform. Furthermore, there exists a need for a tilting mount assembly between a golf platform and its base, for tilting the platform relative to the base, that does not produce unnecessary wear on the tilting assembly as the platform is moved. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides a golf practice device having a tiltable golf platform. The platform can be tilted to create a variety of golf lies. The platform""s tilt can be controlled by the golfer to simulate a variety of golf lies that may be encountered on a golf course. The platform can be installed at a golf practice or driving range.
In one embodiment, the platform is supported by an assembly that allows the platform to be controllably adjusted to simulate various golf lies. The device includes a platform surface mounted in a platform frame that is affixed to a base frame through a pair of actuators, each mounted to the base frame by a pivot block assembly and affixed to the platform frame by an end block assembly. The platform frame is pivotally affixed by a double cross-joint mounted to the base frame and affixed to the platform frame. The pivot block assemblies allow each actuator to adjust to the side angle relative to the actuator, thus allowing the platform to move freely in two different angles preventing unnecessary stress on the double cross-joint and the positions of attachment of the actuators to the base and platform frames.
The present invention provides a golf platform capable of stably supporting a considerable amount of weight. As with most golf practice areas, a practice session may include some instruction by a golf instructor who may provide instruction by assuming a stance close to the student golfer to demonstrate proper golf technique. Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a golf platform that is capable of bearing the weight of two persons with stability.
The present invention also provides a golf platform having a control panel for readily adjusting platform tilt. The control panel allows the golf to position the platform in any desired pitch or slope. Thus, various golf game conditions can be simulated by the device of the invention.